


Secondo atto

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Jerome viene dalla traumatica scoperta della propria incapacità di vivere le relazioni in modo normale, così consapevole di doverne parlare al suo ragazzo David (Alaba), prima di riuscirci in campo litiga di brutto con Robert e... beh, poi la risolvono negli spogliatoi!





	Secondo atto

**Author's Note:**

> ho già fatto 2 fic su di lui: parlo di Jerome Boateng. La prima fic era Preludio ed era con Pep Guardiola, la seconda un diretto seguito di quella e si chiamava Primo atto, era con Manuel Neuer. Questa ovviamente si chiama Secondo Atto (ad un certo punto ci sarà un epilogo?) ed è con… Robert Lewandowski! Sebbene io abbia sempre shippato Jerome con David Alaba, quando ci scrivo gli faccio fare un sacco di cose con un sacco di gente. La situazione che ho sfruttato si riferisce all’anno scorso a quando Jerome e Robert hanno litigato in allenamento e sono stati separati dai compagni e spediti negli spogliatoi da Pep.   
> Ecco i precedenti: Jerome dopo una pesante sconfitta (Champions mi pare) va da Pep (con cui aveva un rapporto molto forte) e ci finisce a letto insieme. Poi Jer, sconvolto dall’aver tradito David, il suo pseudo ragazzo, va da Manuel, il suo migliore amico, per sfogarsi su che persona terribile sia e dorme da lui sconvolto. Manuel il giorno dopo per fargli capire come mai ha tradito David, lo provoca fino a farsi prendere in modo molto hot da lui, per dimostrargli che semplicemente non è tipo da relazioni serie ma da cose leggere, per puro semplice passatempo. Jerome così passa un periodo confuso e complicato e proprio mentre pensa a come dirlo a David, si scontra in campo con Robert, col quale ha sempre avuto un rapporto di odio-amore poiché molto forti come caratteri. E così eccoci qua! Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SECONDO ATTO

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/1cad0869a2b487403308ed89301be3b3/tumblr_ook19oin7a1rmdmxco10_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/24658458be8d22a47a2fa8831c634ac1/tumblr_ook19oin7a1rmdmxco4_500.png)

/[Preludio](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/altro/preludio.html)//[Primo Atto](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/altro/primo_atto.html)/

  
\- Non è una grande idea, sai? - Disse Manuel preoccupato al mister a cui tutti davano del tu, era una cosa che di norma si faceva con ogni allenatore per non mettere troppa distanza.   
Pep guardò Jerome e Robert andarsene verso gli spogliatoi dove li aveva appena mandati dopo il loro poco leggero litigio in campo, dove erano stati separati da Medhi e Phil.   
\- O si uccidono o fanno pace, in qualche modo la risolveranno da soli! - La filosofia di Pep era molto liberale in un certo senso. Forse sperava che dando loro fiducia si sarebbero messi a parlare invece che picchiarsi.   
\- Il loro rapporto è sempre stato burrascoso, ma non si odiano. È una burrasca agonistica portata dal loro caratteraccio. Troppo simili. - Spiegò Philippe che ovviamente conosceva bene ogni suo pollo con passato annesso. Quando Robert era al Borussia i due avevano litigato spesso brutalmente in campo.   
Manuel rimase preoccupato a fissare le due schiene che si allontanavano insieme dall’allenamento, a distanza di un metro uno dall’altro e le teste chine.   
  
Appena dentro, il primo sbatté la porta per aprirla, il secondo la sbatté per chiuderla.   
\- Come i bambini che vengono messi in punizione! Bella figura di merda! Quanti anni abbiamo? - Ruggì Robert seccato mentre si sfilava la felpa bagnata per la pioggia sotto cui si erano allenati fino a quel momento.   
Lo spogliatoio ovviamente vuoto ed ovviamente in disordine e con la consueta puzza di scarpe e sudore che c’era in qualsiasi spogliatoio.   
Jerome lo fissò immediatamente con occhi di fuoco, come se non credesse che ancora osasse.   
\- Beh, non è che ho litigato da solo, eh? -   
\- Ma tu mi sei venuto contro per primo! - Classiche accuse a testa alta e muso duro. Jerome partì in quarta di nuovo, proprio come prima aveva fatto in campo.   
\- Certo che l’ho fatto! Ti sembra il modo di andare su un compagno che ti ha appena rubato palla? Quello sarebbe stato fallo di reazione! - Precisò come se gliene importasse qualcosa dei possibili fischi in partita. Robert spalancò sorpreso gli occhi azzurri come se non credesse a quel che sentiva, dentro di sé montava la stessa identica rabbia che c’era nell’altro e tutti e due erano convinti d’avere ragione, nessuno dei due voleva mollare ed i nervi erano talmente tesi che probabilmente nessuno dei due avrebbe mollato.   
\- No caro perché avrebbe fischiato a te il fallo! Fai delle entrare sugli altri che 70 su 100 sono falli e fai male agli altri! - Jerome alzò gli occhi in alto con un gesto teatrale e si mise a ridere.   
\- Oh, mi pare che ti facciano comodo le mie entrate dure quando fermo un attaccante in area! - Robert spalancò le braccia altrettanto teatrale, nello stesso modo marcato e provocatore.   
\- Ma certo, ma non mi sta bene quando le fai contro di me in allenamento, cazzo! - Per Robert il punto era chiaro, anche per Jerome lo era il proprio e nessuno riusciva a vedere quello dell’altro.   
\- Ma comunque non si reagisce in quel modo, non ti ho fatto male, non ti avrei ferito tu invece mi hai pestato il piede intenzionalmente, potevi farmi male davvero, era pericoloso! - Lo scontro in allenamento era stato duro, come ogni volta che i due giocavano uno contro l’altro, era così da sempre e non era raro che ne uscissero zoppi entrambi, ma poi si rialzavano ed andavano avanti senza recriminare o accusarsi. Beh, quasi sempre. A volte dipendeva, perdevano anche tempo a discutere, ma più prima della loro unione in squadra.   
\- Non l’ho fatto apposta Jer, per evitare il tuo piede a martello contro di me ho dovuto fare quel movimento, non volevo prenderti, ma eri lì e non potevo mettermi a volare! Mi sono difeso! -   
Insistevano su quel piano e nessuno dei due avrebbe accettato d’aver comunque esagerato, non lo accettavano mai.   
\- Non ti avrei fatto male! - Ripeté insistente il tedesco.   
\- Invece sì, quante volte fai queste entrate e gli altri si fanno male? Quante volte è intenzione ferirli? Mai spero! Però succede! Non sei bravo a controllarti! In nessun campo! Mai! - Jerome che aveva proprio in atto in quel periodo una guerra contro sé stesso ed i propri istinti che lo spingevano a tradire le persone con cui stava ma che non amava, si inalberò ulteriormente come se quello fosse una grave accusa, la prese sul personale e prima di rifletterci lo spinse in quella che era una prevedibile esagerazione.   
Robert lo respinse di rimando cercando di ricordarsi che non doveva picchiare quella testa dura, anche perché di sicuro non ne sarebbero usciti illesi.   
\- Piantala, non ho detto niente di male! Non sai controllarti ed adesso lo stai dimostrando! -   
Jerome l’avrebbe preso per il colletto della maglia ma era a torso nudo, così lasciò la mano sul suo petto e lo tenne a distanza, ma al tempo stesso a contatto, pronto eventualmente per colpirlo. Il pugno stretto, il corpo teso. Robert non indietreggiò, non tentò di pararsi e nemmeno di allontanarlo di nuovo. Gli dimostrò come ci si controllava nei momenti di maggior tensione. Rimase semplicemente fermo col petto appoggiato alla sua mano, gli occhi dritti nei suoi pieni dello stesso furore, di una sfida calda.   
\- Vuoi dirmi che questo è l’atteggiamento di uno che sa controllarsi? - Jerome a quell’ennesima domanda si perse nei suoi modi di sfida, nel suo sguardo che vibrava e realizzò che aveva due occhi maledettamente belli e che quello stronzo che gli andava sempre contro senza paura, che lo sfidava in quel modo a testa alta senza esitare… beh, quello stronzo era incredibilmente sexy.   
Pensandolo Jerome realizzò che se lo sarebbe anche fatto e forse tutte le volte che si era sempre perso ad osservarlo sotto la doccia, nudo, attestava questa teoria.   
“Sono senza speranza!” Pensò in un lampo seriamente convinto di doversi ricoverare visto che non riusciva più a stare calmo senza cedere ad ogni basso istinto che gli partiva in quarta.   
Lo lasciò subito ed indietreggiò come se si fosse scottato e Robert capì che doveva aver realizzato che stava esagerando, così si calmò e lo lasciò perdere. Si girò e finì di spogliarsi per farsi la doccia.   
Non aveva capito cosa gli era successo, Jerome era sempre stato focoso e passionale, la sua parola d’ordine era esagerazione e gli piaceva perché non andava per il sottile e non si pentiva delle proprie azioni. Andava dritto per la sua strada a testa bassa senza problemi.   
Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva proprio. Erano simili, ma non era quello a piacergli, gli piaceva che non si pentiva di niente e che si prendeva quel che voleva, non importava cosa fosse. Affrontava tutto di petto e a testa alta.   
Quello era l’atteggiamento di uno abituato a prendere a testate la vita per sopravvivere. Sfidava tutti a metterlo sotto, non accettava un gesto storto nei suoi confronti, metteva tutti a posto.   
Era un bel tipo.   
Lo vide raggiungerlo sotto la doccia nudo coi suoi tatuaggi sulla pelle scura che comunque si vedevano sufficientemente.   
Un bel tipo in ogni senso.   
Robert fece un piccolo sorrisino malizioso d’apprezzamento per quel che vedeva, come gli scappava ogni volta che lo vedeva nudo.   
Con lui riusciva a anche a scherzare molto, era una specie di tornado. Con lui potevi permetterti di tutto, era questo il bello.   
Tutto.  
Aveva anche capito che se la faceva con David, ma era sicuro che dovesse essere stato almeno una volta anche con il mister e poi Manuel aveva un certo modo di prendersi cura di lui in campo quando il solito Jerome partiva per la tangente.   
Non gli sfuggiva niente di lui, mai.   
\- Che vuoi ora? Il secondo round? - Chiese Jerome realizzando che forse era sempre aggressivo con lui perché in realtà voleva farselo.   
Non era vero che era solo aggressivo, si abbracciavano in campo dopo i goal, andavano anche d’accordo a modo loro. Era un rapporto particolare, scherzavano tanto con molto veleno in mezzo, ma era il loro modo di divertirsi.   
Robert rise scuotendo il capo mentre l’acqua lavava via l’umido, il freddo e lo sporco dal corpo.   
\- Sei sempre in guerra? Dovresti darti al sesso, ti calmeresti molto!O forse sei così nervoso perché scopi troppo? - In un attimo gli aveva gettato un bell’amo per capire se davvero andava a letto con altri o no.   
Per lui il sesso era sempre stato sesso, indipendentemente se con un uomo od una donna. Facendo calcio aveva imparato a vedere le persone come tali e non come genere ed aveva imparato ad apprezzare legami e contatti molto più di quel che altri facevano, questo non significava che avesse chissà quanti partner.   
Per lui il sesso era sempre sesso, si ripeté pensandoci ora mentre vedeva che lo fissava arrabbiato.   
“Anzi, per me è sempre stato solo sesso. Ed è per questo che mi adatto ad ogni situazione senza problemi!”  
Concluse soddisfatto del proprio modo di fare.   
\- Parli per esperienza? - Chiese velenoso cercando di non colpirlo con un pugno. L’acqua non riusciva a calmarlo bene, lo vedeva nudo, vedeva ogni parte del suo corpo libero e nudo e aveva seri problemi a contenersi, anche perché aveva un bel corpo sufficientemente muscoloso ma non esagerato, aveva un torace e degli addominali ben modellati. Senza contare che era ben dotato. Molto ben dotato.   
Robert alzò le spalle fingendo indifferenza mentre si passava la saponetta sul corpo in carezze a volte fin troppo marcate, specie nelle parti basse.   
\- Davvero non hai mai usato il sesso per calmare lo stress? Mi sembri uno che è sempre troppo carico… dovresti provare, con me funziona! - Jerome attese per partire, aveva gli ormoni troppo in subbuglio, specie in quel periodo dove era molto nervoso ed aveva capito che davvero andare con altri aiutava a calmare quella sorta di attacchi da psicopatico che ogni tanto gli venivano.   
“Non ci sta provando, mi sta dicendo che scopa con la sua donna!” Si ripeté convinto che fosse questo il punto.   
\- Con mia moglie va abbastanza bene se è questo che mi stai chiedendo… ma non abbiamo lo stesso modo di vedere la vita di coppia… - Non pensava di dovergli spiegare perché andava con altri, ma prima di rendersene conto era lì a farlo. Robert sorpreso che ne parlasse, approfittò.   
\- Insomma vita sessuale scarsa? Capita con le donne, per loro è diverso, non è un bisogno fisico come per noi. Per noi uomini se non sfoghiamo l’ormone impazziamo, noi dobbiamo proprio. Per loro è diverso… - Jerome si aggrottò perdendosi, mentre cercava di calmarsi per capire il discorso che gli stava facendo, ipnotizzato anche dalla sua mano che si era pulito molto bene fra le gambe. Molto bene.   
“Merda!” Pensò sentendosi eccitare. Aveva paura che a momenti si vedesse, cercò di non guardarsi mentre si insaponava anche lui in fretta e furia.   
\- Sì, infatti… sembra che capiti anche a te… - Disse cercando di capire. Robert fece un sorrisino malizioso che l’accese pericolosamente. Robert aveva quelle espressioni, ogni tanto. Deleterie.   
\- Per questo uso qualche compagno ben disposto col mio stesso problemino caratteriale. A calcio in tanti sono come me che hanno bisogno di sfogarsi per non esplodere e da sempre il sesso è la soluzione migliore. Solo sesso, niente impegni, sentimenti, implicazioni di alcun tipo. Il sesso e basta non significa niente nel matrimonio, non è un torto. Amo comunque mia moglie. - Alzò poi le spalle e si infilò sotto il getto caldo abbandonando la testa all’indietro in un sorrisino sempre molto erotico, lo sguardo sottile provocante. Jerome non aveva le visioni, lo stava invitando. Ed in quel modo aveva ben poco da trattenersi ancora.   
Gli stava dando letteralmente alla testa e sotto la propria mano si sentì l’erezione ormai dura, inghiottì guardando in fretta Robert sperando non lo notasse, ovviamente la fessura sottile dei suoi occhi azzurri era fissa proprio lì. Si leccò le labbra.   
“Maledetto.”   
\- Quindi tu scopi? Con chi? - Chiese cercando di distrarsi. Come se parlare di quello l’aiutasse. Robert raddrizzò la testa ed alzò le spalle.   
\- Adesso con nessuno. Mi è capitato al Borussia con Marco. -   
\- Reus? - Chiese per essere sicuro che intendesse proprio lui. Robert annuì. - Sei sicuro? Ma lui non sta con… - Robert rise.   
\- Mario, certo. Ma questo prima che si mettessero insieme. Vederci scopare ha fatto scattare in Mario la molla e si sono decisi. - Jerome si sentiva proprio come Mario. La molla gli era di nuovo scattata ed ormai non la teneva più.   
\- Ti piace? - Chiese poi improvvisamente Robert, il tono basso e suadente. Jerome trattenne il fiato e spalancò gli occhi colto in fallo mentre sperava d’aver capito male.   
\- C-Cosa? - Chiese dimostrandosi chiaramente in imbarazzo.   
Robert accentuò il sorrisino e si toccò fra le gambe prendendosi l’erezione in mano, strinse e l’alzò in un chiaro modo provocatorio.   
Jerome si morse il labbro carnoso e scosse il capo come per dirsi di no.   
Ma poi si fermò.   
E perché no? L’aveva detto prima lui, non sapeva controllarsi. E poi aveva ragione che il sesso aiutava a calmarsi.   
Perciò perché no?   
Ci impiegò un secondo, in realtà.   
Poco dopo invase la sua doccia, lo spinse contro la parete scivolosa fatta di piastrelle bianche e rosse, si accucciò davanti a lui e mentre l’acqua lavava via anche la sua schiuma, prendeva possesso dell’erezione di Robert che venne presto dura nella sua bocca.   
Succhiò con veemenza alimentato dalla mano sulla sua nuca che accompagnò i movimenti, presto la propria andò ad occuparsi del suo membro e mentre Robert gemeva ben lieto che si fosse deciso, Jerome ci mise molto poco a venire già eccitato com’era.   
Robert venne poco dopo ben volentieri, il piacere di entrambi corse a terra e sparì nello scolo dell’acqua.   
Rimasero ansimanti, fermi un attimo, scossi ed increduli per quel che era finalmente successo.   
Infine Jerome si alzò un po’ turbato per aver di nuovo tradito David prima di avergli parlato per spiegargli che non erano davvero impegnati uno con l’altro e che potevano andare e fare quel che volevano.   
Non gli piaceva ferirlo, seppure non fosse sicuro di quel che passava per la testa del suo amico. La vedeva anche lui così? Oppure per lui era seria?   
Robert gli prese il viso con una mano e strinse le guance con prepotenza, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Poi col suo tipico sorriso malizioso ed erotico, lo baciò leccandogli e succhiandogli quelle labbra maledettamente carnose che aveva voluto assaggiare dal primo giorno.   
Finalmente, si disse. Adesso non aveva più voglia di ucciderlo.   
\- Sempre disponibile per aiutarti a scaricare i nervi nel modo giusto. - Precisò, visto che di solito i due passavano dal saltarsi addosso in campo all’uccidersi.   
Jerome lo guardò smarrito e senza saper cosa dire fece un mezzo sorriso, poi ricambiò il bacio in qualcosa di comunque confuso.   
\- Grazie. - Mormorò senza saper che altro dire.  
Quanto meno avevano fatto pace, si disse. Il resto l’avrebbe visto più avanti.


End file.
